


Frammenti di pensieri

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat: Annihilation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sentimenti e i pensieri di Liu Kang quando Raiden muore. Tratto da "Mortal Kombat II: distruzione totale".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frammenti di pensieri

-Sono fiero di morire... da mortale... come voi.-  
Sono le sue ultime parole, Liu Kang.  
E poi il suo respiro si ferma, lentamente, dolcemente.  
I suoi occhi blu oltremare perdono il loro splendore, poi si chiudono.  
Il suo cuore smette di battere.  
No!Non può essere!  
E invece è così.  
Raiden è morto.  
Vi ha lasciati. Ti ha lasciato.  
Sei gelato dall'orrore e dall'incredulità, Liu Kang.  
Non riesci ad accettarlo.  
Ma non puoi cambiare la realtà.  
Il tuo maestro è morto e giace inerte sulle pietra dura.  
Ha sacrificato prima i suoi poteri, poi la sua vita, per allontanare da voi l'ombra di una rischiosa battaglia.  
E l'ombra cupa del rimorso stringe il tuo cuore.  
Gli sfiori il viso con una carezza.  
Ti sembra quasi di percepire il calore della sua pelle.  
Ma ne sei consapevole.  
E' solo una dolorosa illusione.  
Ma non c'è più tempo, ormai.  
Non è il momento del dolore e della disperazione.  
Il male aleggia sulla tua amata Terra.  
Essa corre il rischio di fondersi con Outworld.  
No! Non puoi permettere che questo accada!  
Sei il campione del precedente Mortal Kombat, difensore della Terra e poi...  
Non puoi rendere vano il sacrificio del tuo maestro!  
Con lentezza, giri la testa verso Shao Kahn.  
Ghigna, fissando il corpo di suo fratello minore.  
E questo ti distrugge di rabbia il cuore.  
Lui è l'incarnazione di quel che il tuo maestro ha cercato di contrastare, sacrificando anche la sua vita.  
Distruggerai quel sorriso che deride il tuo tormento e la tua sofferenza.  
Trasformerai quel suo ghigno di trionfo in una maschera di dolore.  
Sai cosa devi fare, Liu Kang.  
Ti alzi e, solennemente, vai incontro al tuo destino.


End file.
